


Monday Morning

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Daily dose of Oliver and Connor [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much fluff i just can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning. In the kitchen. Connor and Oliver before work.<br/>Connor is in bold, Oliver in plain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

 

You know I've never owned an iron and ironing board.

**Well, good thing I brought mine. How the hell do you get your shirts ironed?**

I send them out. 

**You send them out.**

Yeah. You know, to a cleaner. My dad always sent his out so I send mine out. My parents didn't iron stuff, that was a job for someone else.

**Well, my mom ironed stuff. And so do I.**

Will you iron my shirts?

**Uhh, I guess. If you need me to.**

Or we could _both_ send our shirts out.

**I guess. But that seems kind of weird to me.**

But it also seems weird if one of us irons and the other one doesn't.

**What did you and Josh do?**

We sent them out. He thought it was dumb at first but then he got used to it.

**You know, I was surprised when you told me that you had lived with that guy for such a long time.**

Nearly four years.

**Yeah, nearly four years. That's a long time to be with someone. And then to break up.**

I guess.

**Did you leave him?**

It was mutual.

**Really?**

You don't think?

**I don't know. I just find often when people say 'it was mutual' it wasn't really mutual. Someone wanted out and the other person sensed it.**

We wanted different things.

**Oh, so we're going to talk in clich** **és this morning?**

He wanted to get married. I didn't love him enough to want to do that.

**He was in love with you and wanted to get married and you left him.**

What’s with the tone? I'm not the bad guy in that scenario. Why would I commit to someone when ... it's kinder to pull out entirely than to get married in those circumstances.

**Kinder.**

In the long run. Not in the moment. In the moment it's pretty brutal.

**What happened to him?**

Nothing happened to him. He was fine. He's married now to someone else.

**I guess he really wanted to be married.**

He was really into commitment. Long term. He wanted children.

**I thought _you_ were into long term commitment.**

Why are you trying to make me into an asshole here? Why are you on the side of someone you don't even know? Someone, who, if I _had_ stayed with, would've meant you and I would never even have met?

**I'm not. I'm just trying to understand. You had a guy ready for commitment and you left him and I just thought commitment was your big thing.**

It's not my _big_ thing. I didn't love the guy, Connor. Not in the way you need to love someone to marry them.

**So, is my living here with you a long term commitment?**

Okay, so now I see where you're going with this.

**I'm not going anywhere. I'm just having a conversation while I iron.**

Uh, huh.

**Uh, huh.**

 

[silence, except for the hissing of the iron}

 

Babe, are you mad at me?

**No.**

Are you sure? Something is bugging you, obviously.

**Can you answer my question?**

Which question?

**Is this meant to be a long term commitment?**

Of course. Yes. To me it is. Is it to you?

**I just assumed. Yes.**

So what's the problem?

**No problem.**

Do you need coffee?  I'm going to have some more coffee. Maybe you need coffee cause you seem a little crabby this morning. I feel like you’re trying to pick a fight.

**Sure, I'll have some coffee.**

Your shirt is done. Are you going to put it on or are you going to keep teasing me by standing there in only your boxers?

**I don't want to spill coffee on it.**

Could you just tell me what's on your mind instead of making me drag it out of you bit by bit.

**So you lived with that guy for four years and then you one day decided it was over and packed up and moved out and moved on to someone else just like that?**

Nooo. I mean, these things are complicated.

**Clich** **és abound**.

Yes, from the outside maybe it looked like that, sudden and quick, but it was a long process. We probably started talking marriage after we'd been together for not even three years. Things came together and unravelled piece by piece. It looked sudden from the outside but from the inside it wasn't. I didn't just waylay him one day and say it was over. We both knew it was coming apart. And we both knew I wasn't going to be willing or able to put it back together.

**Then you got another boyfriend**.

Well, eventually, yes. Not the next day or anything.

**How long?**

How long?

**How long did it take before you had a new boyfriend?**

Oh, fuck, I don't know. Awhile.

**A few months?**

Not that long.

**A few days?**

Not that short.

**A few weeks?**

Maybe a week.

**A week.**

About.

**Uh, huh.**  

Don't give me that look. 

**This look? This look that says you aren't being honest right now?**

What do you want me to say to you?

**Tell me the truth.**

I'm thinking you know the truth.

**I'm thinking I'm guessing at the truth. I'm thinking you're embarrassed about the truth which is why you're blushing and won't look at me. Now you can tell me.**

Fine. I had someone already.... waiting.

**You cheated on your long-term-living together-i-want-to-have-a-commitment-boyfriend.**

NO! No, I didn't cheat. I never slept with the guy until after I had moved out. I swear.

**But you had him waiting. You** **’d kissed him at least. A bit of frustrated groping somewhere?**

 Yes.

**Did you move in with him?**

HIs roommate had just left. It was convenient.

**Yeah, I bet Josh found that really convenient for you.**

Again, why are you on his side?

**So, this is what you do? From one guy to the next guy?**

For fuck's sake, Connor. Really? This is a question _you_  are asking _me_?

**I'm not the one who's lived with I don't know how many boyfriends. This is the first time I've ever moved in with a guy.**

For Christ sake's, Connor. You probably fucked more guys in that short period of time that we were broken up than I have in my entire lifetime. And you're pissed at me for having a few boyfriends? How many guys have you fucked over your long HumpR career?  Do you even know? Could you even count them?

**That's completely different.**

Yes, it is completely different. Because I had a series of relationships built on caring and you've had hundreds of encounters built on wherever you could put your dick.

**My encounters were fucking honest ones, at least. We both knew exactly where we stood. We both knew exactly what the other one had to offer.**

Oh, my god. Seriously. You are seriously telling me this. That fucking random strangers in random places is upright and honest? Do you believe that?

**Look, regardless of where you stand on this issue morally, it _is_ honest. These encounters are built on an honest exchange. One guy wants something, the other guy has it, they meet and have sex. There's no point to not being honest because if you aren't honest, you don't get the sex you want. So you don't say, 'oh, yeah, I want to be fucked in the ass' if what you really want is a blow job. Cause if the first guy doesn't want to blow you, someone else will. And the guy who doesn't want to be fucked, doesn't have to feel like now he's got to do it because he's made some vague fucking promise. It's completely honest. No one has to feel taken advantage of.**

Oh, god. Is this about what I said yesterday?

**What?**

Is this about what I said yesterday when we were talking and fucking around on the couch?

**I --**

It is. You told me you would come back to it and here it is. You certainly took a roundabout way to get here.

**Look, I just appreciate it when people are upfront and honest about what they want. And like.**

I never said I didn't like it when you fucked me. In fact, I told you that I _did_ like it.

**I think what you said was you 'like doing things with me'. The same as I don't like that Thai place but I go with you cause I know you like it.**

Right, and then you complain all night that your tummy hurts.

**Well, you never complained that your ass hurt. Now I find out you didn't like it.**

This would be funny if it weren't so stupid. I told you I like it.

**You never liked it before you met me.**

Okay, you want me to be honest--it's not something I've done a lot before I met you. That's true. But I _had_ done it before. You know as well as I do, better probably, that a lot of gay men are not into anal sex. So the few, _very few_ boyfriends I've had weren't particularly into it. None of this has any bearing whatsoever on _our_ relationship or _our_ sex life which, as I keep telling you, is the best sex I have ever had in my entire life.

**I don't want to feel like I'm coercing you into doing something. Or you just do it to humour me.**

We're in a relationship, Connor. There's always going to be times when we do things for each other just to please each other. It's okay to do that.

**Not sexually.**

Why not sexually?  That's part of a relationship.

**Why would you do something you don't want to do?**

That's the art of compromise. I mean, I wouldn't do something that completely turns me off, or, I don't know, I can't think of a good example right now, but something that really I just can't imagine doing. But otherwise, there's nothing wrong with going along with something to please someone you love.  You would do it for me.

**There's nothing you want me to do that I'm not totally comfortable doing.**

Really? You let me fuck you.

**I love that. I want you to do that.**

You are versatile. And easy going in bed. I'll give you that.

**I love all the things we do. I don't get this 'I'm a top, I'm a bottom' bullshit. I just want to do whatever I feel like doing in that moment and to enjoy it all.   I want you to also. I don't want to feel every time I ask if I can fuck you that you're just going along with something you don't like to please me.**

It's not like that. There's just us two. We have to compromise. It's not like being single and if you want to fuck someone, you find a guy to fuck and if you want a blow job, you find a different guy to blow you. We're it. There's just us. Maybe one night I don't feel like it in particular, that doesn't mean that the next night when I say yes I don't completely mean yes. I know I can say no to something with you and we'll do something else.

**I don't want you to feel that you're compromising too much.**

Connor, I love you with all my heart. I am completely committed to this relationship. Both of us are going to give and take to make it work.

**Oliver,  this is scary shit sometimes**.

It is.

**Are you scared?**

A bit. I'm scared you'll get bored with me. But I'm completely in, Connor. This is nothing like I've ever had before. I swear to you. I am completely, madly, utterly in love with you.

**I love you. Promise you'll let me know if there's something you don't want to do.**

I promise. But I'm telling you, I want to do all the things with you. Over and over again.

**I really want to have sex with you before we go to work.**

Yeah, I can see that. Come kiss me.

**Don't wrinkle my shirt.**

Take it off. We've got just enough time. Do you pick fights just so we can have make-up sex?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
